My Travels(Roby's POV)
by Roby Eaton
Summary: So we all know My Travels by shave8811. Well, I'm the Roby. So, shave8811 and I decided that I will write My Travels in Roby's POV. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I knocked on Rebecca's door three times. "Hi Susan," I chirp at Rebecca's mom. "Hi Roby, Rebecca's in her room."

I walked up the short flight of stairs quietly up to her room. I flung her bedroom door open. "Rebecca!" I shrieked. "Roby!" she shrieked. She was sitting on her bunk bed before she threw her arms out at me.

"It's been so long," I say after she released me.

"I know!" she exclaimed. "How are we going to catch up with each other in one measly night?"

"We won't sleep obviously!"

"True… Are we going to watch How to Train Your Dragon?"

"Nah!" I said with the most sarcasm I could muster.

"Yay!" Rebecca squealed, bouncing up and down. She always catches on to my sarcasm.

ỻỻỻỻỻ

After one box of pizza, gossiping about everything that's happened in our schools, and watching How to Train Your Dragon four times, we fell asleep.

But when I woke up, I wasn't on a sleeping bag, in her living room. I was lying on the freezing cold ground, of an island. It took me a few moments to realize I was on the island of Berk.

I could tell it wasn't a dream because when I pinched my arm as hard I could, I yelped.

That was what woke up Rebecca. "Wha-?" she said sleepily as she pulled herself up from the ground. "Holy Night Furies, Roby, we're on Berk!"

"Well, I kinda' figured that out while you were asleep on the cold freaking ground!" I snap.

"Calm your inner dragon, Roby," then she froze. "R-r-roby?"

"Yes Rebecca?" I say calmly.

"If we're on Berk… that means, H-h-hiccup is here. And Toothless…" she said nervously.

I gasped. "Oh my Four, that means that there are _dragons_ here Rebecca! _Dragons!_" I said while grabbing her shoulders and shaking them.

"How do you know my name?" said a deep voice from behind us.

Rebecca froze but I whipped around. "We know your name because you're Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third!" I say with a slight gasp. "Dragon Whisperer, Great Hero and the First Dragon Rider. We watched How to Train Your Dragon just last night, and talked about your books for hours! Now we're _here_, on Berk-" but I was cut off short because Rebecca interrupted me by saying, "Roby… we're still in our pajamas…" I instantly look at my dorky, but sexy depending on who you are pajamas. My bottoms were covered with words like, "Skinny Dipping, Party, funfunfun" and a plain gray tank top that just barely covered my bra.

"Clearly we need help," I said to Hiccup, while crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well, come on then," Hiccup said, waving us forward with his hand, leading us towards the forest. We were also barefooted, so the pine needles all dug into my feet, which I ignored because of what I was thinking.

What if we're stuck on Berk forever? That would be better than my boring old life back in Canada. I could learn how to be an incredible Viking, have a dragon, and maybe even marry a Viking. I would get a Terrible Terror first, since I don't know a lot about Viking-dragons.

We walked in silence for about another 10 minutes before Hiccup spoke up. "Welcome to Berk."


	2. Chapter 2

We were still walking through the woods, when all of a sudden, a large black shape pounced out in front of Hiccup. "Hey buddy," Hiccup said with the biggest smile on his face. I sucked in some air. It was _the _Toothless. I just stood there, staring at Toothless, and him staring at me. All of a sudden Rebecca grabbed my shoulders and shouted in my face to get me out of a trance. I let out a shriek and jumped.

Then Toothless got this wild look in his eye. He was staring directly at Rebecca, and waggling his haunches. Rebecca jumped at turned and started running through the trees that we just came from a minute ago, shrieking too.

"You can't outrun a Night Fury!" Hiccup called out after her.

"I can try!" she shouted back, while darting out of the way before Toothless landed on her head.

I find about 60% of the things I see humorous. So, naturally, I was on my back, laughing at my best friend that had a 16-foot long Night Fury chasing her through a forest on Berk.

This went on for another 5 minutes before Toothless sat down, clearly winded. Rebecca fell down, flat on her back after the good 5 minute run. She was on the ground a bit longer before Hiccup grabbed her arm and pulled her up. The second Hiccup's hand came in contact, with hers, her cheeks turned red. I wonder what she thinks of Hiccup…

A few minutes later, we're walking through the main village of Berk. We got all these weird looks, so I shot my most poisonous look back at them. I shouldn't really be giving the Vikings dirty looks to their faces, considering we might be stuck here a while.

Moving on from the looks we were getting, Berk was pretty amazing. We looked around constantly, gathering everything about this magical place while we can.

"We should go find my dad, so that we can find a place for you two to stay," he says. "I forgot to ask, you know my name, but what are yours?"

"I'm Rebecca and the one who's in love with Toothless is Roby," she explains.

"Hey!" I exclaim. "I am NOT in love with a lizard!"

"Totally," she said while rolling her eyes.

A minute later we come upon a large house, that must be Stoick's.

"DAD!" Hiccup called out. No answer. "He must be gone out. Let's go ask Gobber."

Another few minutes later, we come across what looks like a forge.

"GOBBER!" Hiccup yelled into the forge.

"I'm in here Hiccup!" a loud voice bellows from inside the forge, that must be the one and only, Gobber the Belch.

We follow Hiccup inside to find a very large man, with a peg leg and hook hand.

"Where's dad?" Hiccup asks, thankfully quieter.

"Down at the docks," Gobber said. Not so quiet.

"Thanks," Hiccup said before taking off again, pushing past us.

I make a face and Rebecca starts laughing at me. We run after Hiccup for another five minutes before we stop to catch our breath. In those short few seconds where we stopped, we lost Hiccup.

"Where… did he… go?" Rebecca asks me between breaths.

"Four only knows Rebecca, Four only knows," I say shaking my head outside, but inwardly facepalming. I know he's gone to the docks, but we don't know where that is. We can't afford getting lost, after only a half hour on Berk.

We decide to wait for him so that we don't get lost trying to find him. Ten minutes later Hiccup jogs back up to us.

"Where were you two?" he asks.

"Here," I say, making my confused face at him, while high-fiveing myself inside.

He rolls his eyes at me before continuing. "Follow me and I'll show you your house."

"Shall we _walk_ this time?" I say, hoping the answer is yes.

He rolls his eyes at me again. "Of course, Ms. Dragon."

"Shut up," I say narrowing my eyes at him. I follow him anyways. Where else would I stay?

Two minutes later we stood before our house-for-the-time-being.

"I got Astrid and Ruffnut to put some clothes on the table for you," he says, pointing at Rebecca. "Not you," he says looking at me.

"That's it," I say with a snarl and lunge at him.

"Roby!" Rebecca squeals before grabbing my arms and crossing my wrists behind my back. "He was kidding!"

"Yeah, so?" I say with a smile. "I would do that anyway. It's always fun to win in a fight against a guy."

"You really think you could win?" he says with a smile. I can feel Rebecca's hands start to sweat and I know she has a crush on him.

I look at him and raise an eyebrow and look skeptically at his small, lean body, compared to my curvy, tall body. He seems to get the message because he drops the subject.

"How would you two like to go change and then come meet my friends?" he asks us.

"We would love to!" Rebecca says excitedly.

ỻỻỻỻỻ

After meeting Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Hiccup's other friends, we went back to our house. It was strange that Rebecca never went near Astrid, so I never either.

We were back at the house so I bolted up the stairs, but I decided to sit and wait for Rebecca, when all of a sudden I hear Rebecca say, "Good night and thanks," to Hiccup before leaning in and kissing him on the cheek. I decide it probably wasn't meant for me to see, so I turn and bolt up the stairs, before Rebecca could see me.


	3. Chapter 3

The way I woke wasn't a pretty one, on our second day on Berk. I bolted up, realizing I was safe in bed, in my room in our cabin on Berk, not set adrift in space.

About two seconds later the smell of scrambled eggs hit me. _Mmmm, my favorite_, I thought to myself.

I got out of bed and started for the stairs.

"What's... for break...fast?" I said between yawns, now on the stairs.

"Scrambled eggs," Rebecca told me.

After the eggs were ready, I took them and sat on the large couch in our living room. I started playing with my eggs.

"How long do you think we're going to be here for?" I ask Rebecca thoughtfully.

"I don't know, and I don't mind," she said. That last part probably wasn't meant for me to hear, because she mumbled it. I caught it anyway.

I looked at her and smiled, but my expression said I knew everything. "It's because of Hiccup, isn't it?" I asked knowing what my answer would be.

Her face got red and she started choking on her eggs, but I kept smiling anyways. "What?" she said after her coughing fit, her face even redder.

"It's because of Hiccup, because your so in love with him!" I said like it was another ordinary fact.

"I am not!" but she kept getting redder.

"You are so, and don't think I never saw that little kiss on the cheek you gave Hiccup last night!" I said straightening up. It was hilarious watching her stutter and turning all red. I wish I had a camera so I could take a picture.

I put my empty plate down and went in the bathroom to clean up, all the while hoping she'd wash the dishes for me.

When I came back I saw her standing at the sink, with her sleeves rolled up. "Thank you for allowing me revenge for saying that I was in love with a lizard," I told her matter-of-factly.

Afterwards we wandered around Berk's main village, in the hopes to get to know the isle better. We partially succeeded, because we got bored and decided to explore the woods. There were so many little Terrible Terrors scrambling around the woods, and one that was so small, it looked like it could be a child. She was purple and beautiful. She kept following me around, Four knows why. After we emerged from the woods I asked Rebecca if she wanted to pick berries with me but she shook her head no and took off in the direction oposite me.

I walked with my basket in hand, trying to find the berry bush we passed earlier, when all of a sudden there was a rustling in the bushes. But clearly it was my overactive imagination thinking it was a bear or something because the little purple Terrible Terror jumped into my arms, knocking the basket out of my hand.

"Sarafine!" a male voice called out from behind me.

A second later a boy my age came crashing through the brush. When his eyes found mine they locked place and we stood, there staring at each other. He had the same features as me; distinct brown eyes, wavy, brown hair and he was about my height too.

"I guess this is yours," I say handing Sarafine to him.

"No, you keep her. I would be honoured to give her to anyone as beautiful as you," he said to me with a twinkle in his eye. No one ever flirts with me. In St. John's the most anyone ever says to me is that I'm deadly smart, which is true.

"Th-thank you," I stammer, hugging Sarafine close.

"I'm Dragonwing. Call me Dragon."

"Roby," I say, shaking his outstretched hand.

He knelt down to pick up my basket. "Berry picking?" he asks me, still holding my basket, conscious of the dragon in my arms.

I nod. "Can I come with you? I know a place where you can get strawberries." I nod again and I follow him through the woods, with Sarafine floating above my head.

Five minutes later we arrive at the strawberry patch. It's more red than green on the strawberry bushes.

"Thank you again," I say to Dragon.

"It's nothing. I saw you and your friend walking through the village with Hiccup. I assume you're not from here?"

"No. We're from an entirely different island than this."

"I see," he says as he begins picking berries.

Thirty minutes later my basket was full and we were sitting on a large rock, back-to-back.

"So, this Newfoundland you speak of, it's an island about ten times larger than Berk?" Dragon asks me with curiosity that I find kind of cute.

"More or less," I say. "It's been a long time since I've hung out with a guy my age you know." I laugh a bit. "I only have a few guy friends back at home. I'm not liked much. Apparently I'm dangerous or something..."

"Well, you don't seem very dangerous to me," Dragon says while turning around to look at me. "You seem like a bomb. When lit, you will blow up."

"So... you're saying I'm only dangerous if provoked?"

"Or if you need to protect someone."

I think about it. Every time I went after my friends, they either pissed me off or went after me first.

I sigh. "I just wish my friends would realize that. Except for Rebecca. We call ourselves sisters, we're that close."

"Well it's good that you have someone that you're really close to someone you know," he said. He leaned in and his forehead touched mine. "I think you're perfect," he said before kissing me.

I was the first to break away from the kiss. I scrambled to my feet and backed up a few feet. I looked down at my shoes. "No, no. I can't fall in love with anyone, or start a relationship with anyone on Berk. I don't want to leave anyone behind and miss them too much." I start to leave but Dragon grabbed my wrist. "Roby, we'll miss each other, but I like you," he said. "We should enjoy this time we have together." Another kiss. When we come up for air, I sigh. "Alright. Who knows, maybe we'll meet again."

We stay on our rock and talk for the next fifteen minutes before he asks me, "Do you want to ride my dragon?" I nod vigorously.

We walk bout 30 metres and then we come across a magnificent Hideous Zippleback. It's the nicest shade of blue you can imagine, and its belly is jet black.

Dragon notices me gaping at his dragon and he smiles. "I assume you're a dragon lover." I raise an eyebrow at him. "No pun intended?" I ask.

"Maybe," he says before walking over to the beast. "Her name is Jet. You want to go for a ride?"

"Of course I do!" I say happily.

Two minutes later, we're flying above the village of Berk. We fly around mountains and then we're over the cove, where Rebecca and I woke up yesterday. I see two shapes dismounting a sleek, black dragon that I recognize as Toothless. It's obviously Hiccup, but who's the other person?

"Enjoying the view?" Dragon says over his shoulder with a grin.

"Well, you're part of the view, and the land and seas are beautiful, so yes, I'm enjoying the view," I say bravely. It's very difficult saying that to a handsome guy that you met an hour ago.

"Thanks Roby," he said sincerely.

We fly in silence until we land. When we get back, Sarafine is half covered in strawberry juice.

"Dragon, can you keep Sarafine for one more night? I don't think Rebecca really wants another mouth to feed. Plus she might be troublesome," I tell Dragon.

"I will, don't worry," he says touching my cheek.

"Bye Dragon," I say and kiss his cheek.

I turn and start eating the strawberries while walking back to my cabin.

ỻỻỻỻỻ

I went to the local shop where all the girls buy their clothes around here and bought us three new tops, each and three new pairs of pants, each. When I got back to the cabin I saw Rebecca sitting on the couch, staring at the wall, and smiling. I set the clothes down and sat in the chair across from her. "Okay, what happened to you? You look happier than ever."

She explained that after I took off for berries, she went to the cove and heard the sound of crying. She followed it and found Hiccup, crying on a rock. She consoled him and Hiccup told her that Astrid broke up with him. She smiled a little after that part. He asked her if she wanted to go for a ride on Toothless, like Dragon offered me for a ride on Jet. She concluded by saying that he kissed her on her cheek, and just took off, without another word.

"Aaww, I knew you had a crush on him!" I gushed. That ended up with her throwing a pillow at my face and bolting upstairs, laughing.

I went up to the bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth. I decided to only tell Rebecca about Dragon if we return to Berk a second time. There was already enough boy drama with Hiccup.


	4. Chapter 4

I was lying in bed thinking for a while. I was mostly thinking about Dragon. It's funny because he kind of resembled a dragon. He was nice, tame, but he seemed like the kind of person that would be able to be very dangerous if someone or he were in danger.

But when I wasn't thinking about him, I was thinking about how we were going to get home. We came here in our sleep but I don't think that's how were going to escape from Berk. I wonder what my mom and my friends back home are thinking right now. Are they panicking and pacing, or are they lying down in bed wondering what could've happened to me?

After a while I drifted off. My dream was horrible. It was of all my friends turning against me, because I left them. When I woke, I was sweaty and shaking. I looked out the window and realized it was still midnight.

I decided I couldn't sleep so I climbed out of bed, and walked downstairs with me eyes set on the door. I walked out and breathed the fresh, salt water smell. I started walking towards the woods, in which I met Dragon. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking, but somehow my feet took me to Dragon's strawberry patch. The sight of it made tears spring to me eyes.

I walked towards our rock and sat down, glaring at the ground. "Roby?" said a voice behind me. "What are you doing here?" It was Dragon.

"Nightmare. Friends turning against me for a stupid reason. Same old. Why do you ask?" I say innocently.

"Your eyes are red, hun."

I look away, embarrassed. I don't want the guy I might actually like to see me crying. "You miss home, don't you?" he asks.

"I don't miss home. I'd stay here forever if my mom knew I was here, and probably wasn't in the hospital right now because of my disappearance," I told him firmly. "I'm just worried about them. I don't like making people worry."

All Dragon did was sit next to me. He didn't say anything else, or try to comfort me. He was doing this Four-style. He knew I was strong and that I would feel weak if he consoled me. So I wiped my eyes, turned to face him, and kissed him before turning around to go back to the cabin. But I whistled for Sarafine first. It was time to tell her.

ỻỻỻỻỻ

When I got back to the cabin I slept for a few hours. When I woke, I hollered to Rebecca, "YOU UP YET?" And from the room next door I could faintly hear, "I am now."

I walked over to her room and found her smiling and I made a face. "No one's this happy in the morning, not even you. What's up?"

She then started on this story: Last night she was kept awake by thoughts of back home, like me. She went to bed and fell asleep to a nightmare. It was about everyone she loved back home crying because she was missing. She woke up and went to the cove again. Hiccup found her there crying and gave her a necklace with a dragon pendant. Then she kissed him, and left.

After that she got up and went downstairs to make us breakfast, but I was quite the distraction, because I was poking her repeatedly and saying, in a singsong voice, "You kissed Hiccup." Of course I didn't tell her about Dragon and I. That was a whole other story. "So what did you do yesterday?" she said politely.

I grinned and rolled my shoulder back to let Sarafine to know to climb onto my shoulder. "I got a dragon," I said proudly.

She had a mouthful of water in her mouth before I told her the news. Now she didn't. "What?!" she said in a disbelieving tone.

I answered her by repeating, "I got a dragon, and you should too." She didn't look the happiest at that idea so her response was, "Um, no." She set down her glass and headed upstairs. I made myself breakfast and by the time I was finished eating, Rebecca was walking out the door wearing the new clothes I bought her. I smiled, set my dishes down on the counter thinking; _hopefully she's still in a good enough mood to be able to wash dishes later_. I dashed upstairs, got changed and left the house with Sarafine perched-sleeping-on my shoulder. I remembered Dragon telling me which house he lived in, so I decided to go visit him. I was walking towards the front door when I froze. I remembered it as Gobber's house. I pounded on the front door, expecting Gobber to answer, and me to start yelling at him, but instead, _Dragon_ answered the door.

"Um, Dragon," I said while inspecting the house behind him.

"Yes, Roby?" he said with his charming thoughtfulness in his eye.

"This is _Gobber the Belch's _house. What the hell are _you_ doing _here_?" I said angrily.

"Well, I have a perfectly reasonable explanation for that. He's my dad."

I just stood there gaping at him. I racked my brain for anything that said that Gobber had a wife, let alone a _son_.

"You seem quite confused, Roby," he said smiling.

"You know," I said casually. "Just a bit."

"He adopted me. I was found in the harbour by Jet. That's why _she_ is my dragon, and Zipplebacks are my favorite dragon."

"Well, you are very lean for a Viking," I said examining his stealthy, nimble body. "You could be from France."

"From _where_?" he asked me while eyeing me.

"It's in Europe. Clearly you've never heard of it. Or maybe even America."

He gasped. "You know of America?" he said astonished.

"Of course, Canada is north of it," I said unblinking at him. Vikings have never left the Archipelago, so they never heard of any land outside of it.

"Oh well. You clearly never came here to talk to me about geography, so what was it?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but I had the same question in my mind. _Why _did I come here in the first place?

"This," I said before throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him.

We kissed until we both had to come up for air. He looked into my eyes and smiled. "Your eyes are the deepest shade of brown that I've ever seen. They're just… beautiful." He kissed the spot between my eyes. I hugged him and said, "Thank you, but I need to go. I'm sorry." Then I took off running towards the house, with Dragon shouting something behind me.

When I got back to the house it was empty. I really needed a rest so I sprawled out on the couch and closed my eyes. I heard the door open and the smell of fish carried with it. Rebecca walked into the living room, handed me a basket of foul smelling fish that must be for Sarafine, and sat down across from me.

I knew something was wrong, because if not, she'd be chattering away. "What's wrong?"

"Hmmm?" she said clearly dazed. "What? Oh, nothing, just thinking."

"About what?"

"Just stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" I asked like the pain in the ass that I was.

"Stuff like why the hell I kissed Hiccup if I didn't want to get attached," she said, still in deep thought.

"It's because you love him," I said as if I was telling someone there are 24 hours in a day for the first time. Then there was a knock on the door.

I sprang up to answer it before Rebecca had a chance to react.

I opened the door and was surprised to see green eyes staring back at me.

"Is Rebecca there?" Hiccup asked.

"Rebecca, your man's here," I said super casually.

I backed into the living room just as Rebecca was walking out. Of course I had to stand behind the closed door and eavesdrop.

"I see you've told Roby," Hiccup said with a chuckle. "Well, I can't say much, since I told all of my friends."

"I know, they interrogated me and kind of brought it up."

"I'm wondering why you did it." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"What?" Rebecca choked out the word.

"Why did you kiss me?"

I couldn't resist the impulse to shout out, "BECAUSE SHE LOVES YOU!" I could practically see Rebecca chasing me across Berk later on for that one.

"You do?" Hiccup asked excitedly.

Rebecca said something but I couldn't pick it up. She must have mumbled it.

"I love you too." Hiccup's voice. I just blinked.

"But we only met three days ago!" I could hear the questioning in her voice.

The next part almost made me die; "Ever hear of love at first sight?" It was Hiccup's voice. I never heard anything so I knew he had kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5

It took a while to wake up this morning. I woke up from a delightful dream, about Dragon and I, dancing happily in the woods, where we met. My awakening wasn't the best though. I was startled awake by Sarafine squawking at Rebecca for her breakfast. I heard a mutter from her room that didn't sound too pleasant.

I went downstairs to find Rebecca with two plates of eggs and fish on the table. She was eating off of one of them. "Why are you always up so early?" I asked her, but glad I never had to make breakfast. She just laughed and passed me an untouched plate that held my breakfast.

After what felt like a decade of silence, she asked me, "How'd you sleep?"

A pained expression surfaced to my face, while I was thinking of my dream of Dragon and I. "Fine… how'd you sleep?" then I remembered something I witnessed her doing last night and I smirked. "Last night I walked in your room to talk about random stuff as always, and found you making out with your pillow."

"Wh-what I dreamed about?" she stuttered, me still smirking at her and nodding, like the cruel bastard I am.

"Well, um, my mind thinks it's funny that my wildest dreams have come true, and are replaying them, over, and over again."

I started cracking up laughing, but then I started having my epic-laugh attacks that usually involve me falling over, or off of something. This time I fell off the couch. Then someone knocked on the door, and not many people knock on our door, so I had a good idea who it might be. Rebecca got off the couch and started towards the door just as I stood up and collected myself.

I followed Rebecca to see who was at the door and found multiple 'who's' at the door. It was Hiccup and his friends.

"Hey, you guys want to hang out?" Snotlout spoke up. I was instantly annoyed. His voice had a tone of superiority that just pissed me right off the deep end. But Rebecca turned around to look at me, as if to ask if I wanted to go with them. I just nodded. Then Rebecca looked back into the crowd and said, "Sure."

They started walking towards the Dragon Academy. My eyes were wandering all around us. I didn't know I was looking for someone until my gaze fell onto Dragon. I smiled at him and he smiled a sad smile back. I returned another sad smile to him because I could feel that we wouldn't be on Berk much longer.

As we were entering the Dragon Academy, I saw out of my peripheral vision that Hiccup and Rebecca were holding hands and I smiled, thinking of what it would be like if Dragon and I walked into the Academy like that. Of course it never stopped me from saying, "AWWW! I wish I had a camera."

Then I was covered with a feeling that was like a magnetic pull, trying to draw me towards the cove, from where we arrived, and I knew it was time to leave.

Rebecca bolted out the doors first, with me on her tail. We got there moments later. There was a ripple in the air, that I had no clue was.

"Rebecca, what in the name of Four, is _that_?" I asked.

Rebecca looked at me with tears in her eyes. "It's a rift. It's a rift in time and space, and it's going to take us home." Yet I felt like we were already home. "How do you know?" I asked her and added silently, _it's not going to just drop us off at the cabin?_ "Whovian instinct." Then Hiccup's voice came from behind her and she rushed to him. I just glared at the ground. It was very sad to be leaving Berk after it's been our home for… well three days, but it felt more like home than St. John's did.

Rebecca finished talking to Hiccup, turned around and we walked into the portal.

We both bolt upright in our sleeping bags screaming different things.

"HICCUP!"

"DRAGON!" Rebecca looked at me with a very confused look, but could tell I wanted to keep it to myself.

"Jeez, women," said Rebecca's older brother when he poked his head into her room. "What's all the yelling about?"

"Out," Rebecca said, pointing at the door, without looking at him.

After we shared the fact that we had the exact same dream, she left her room so I could change, but took a small thing in her hand, which looked vaguely like a dragon necklace.

When I was changing, I stepped on my pillow and felt a little point go up my left heel. I winced a little bit as I bent down to see what it was. A purple scale. Sarafine's, purple scale. It wasn't dream. Dragon is real. I can find him again, if we stumble along another way to get back to Berk.

I grin as I run towards Rebecca's bathroom. I pound on it until she opens it and I start talking. Fast. "Rebecca, oh my Four. We actually _were_ at Berk! This is Sarafine's purple scale, and that's the necklace Hiccup gave you, and we probably can return to Berk!" She just smiled.


	6. Epilogue

We went downstairs for our breakfast and found bacon and eggs on the table. We started laughing at the same time.

"What's so funny?" Rebecca's mom asked.

"Nothing," we said in sync.

Afterwards Rebecca went to her mom and asked her something, but if I were to guess, it was if we could go to Bowring Park, because she dragged me out the door after with a grin on her face.

We went to Bowring Park and got ice-cream at the canteen. I got black raspberry cheesecake and Rebecca got a vanilla ice-cream sandwich. We finished our ice-cream then started walking back.

Rebecca mumbles something. "What?" I ask. She mumbles something again. "Speak up girl!" I tell her. "My first kiss was a dream," she said pathetically. I start laughing so hard, but I know that it wasn't a dream. After dreams, you don't wake up with a dragon's scale next to your pillow.


End file.
